Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described in relation to musical lanterns, as an example.
Lanterns are generally lighting devices used in both indoor and outdoor environments for providing lighting to occupants of the environment. They generally include a structure that supports an internal light source that shines or emits light through one or more transparent or semi-transparent panels. Generally, lanterns provide an aesthetic appearance with functionality of lighting environments without requiring common hard wired lighting devices, such as light bulbs and the like.
There are many known lighting devices that emit light via light sources powered by rechargeable batteries that are charged by photovoltaic panels connected to the lighting devices during when outdoor/indoor light is abundant and the lighting devices are not emitting light. These powered lighting devices may be inserted into the ground in an environment, such as patio area, and they emit low level light through decorative housings for the occupants in low light situations, such as at night.
Oftentimes, it is desirable to have an audio sound to be played in the environment, such as music, but available audio devices may not have speakers and the like for providing a sufficient volume of music to the environment.